


Love and Friendship II

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [17]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “你和服部说了什么，”黑羽对着洗手间的镜子按头发，“他那一副被雷劈的神情，差点要和你当场结拜，你行不行啊，你放过平次尼酱吧，尼桑会把你搞死的。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: 东京调情 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Kudos: 15





	Love and Friendship II

中午，警视厅附近，街心公园长椅。

冰凉的易拉罐贴在他的脸侧，正在低头刷手机的服部冷得一激灵，侧过头，来人却已经转到了他的另一边，正朝着他笑。

“笨~蛋，”工藤嘲道。

“哈啊？”服部说，略为窘迫地皱起眉，“明明是你吧，这么多年来只会用这一招！”

“什么招啊，”工藤在他身边坐下来，服部把便利店袋子扒开，翻出两盒寿司，又把一双竹筷掰开，递过去。工藤拿了，继续斜睨着他，“对付你还需要招数吗。”

“反正我们关西人就是那么直白，”服部说，“——唉。”

“又叹什么气啊！”工藤说，同样半是窘迫半是好笑的神情，颇有点柯南的影子，“吃饭吃饭，等会儿我还要出庭，累死。”

服部斜睨着他，鸡贼地说：“你明明知道啊。”

“真——的不知道，”工藤说，“你好烦。三文鱼给我。”

服部把寿司盒上供了，工藤挑出自己喜欢的捡走，又把服部喜欢的给放回来。工藤撕开酱油袋交上去，把芥末挤在上面，拿出一瓶矿泉水，喝了两口，叹了口气。

“早上的案件怎么样，”工藤说。

“解决了，”服部说，“很简单。管家杀的。”

“真的假的，”工藤说，“这么老套。”

“我本来想暗示一下白鸟警官，让他指认犯人，我就可以不用写文书了，”服部说，“但我到现场的时候，那个管家居然说，喔，您不是那个工藤侦探的助手吗，我——”

工藤哧哧地笑起来，服部一脸残念，长出一口气，自暴自弃地说：“加班就加班吧！”

“你还真是活该，”工藤嘲道，“笨~蛋。”

手机疯狂振动，像每一个午休时间一样，黑羽在群聊里有一搭没一搭地骚扰白马，时不时疯狂@工藤，白马耐心又冷静地回复着，又把上周合作案件的文书模板发过来，工藤看了一下，果断长按关机。

“我真是一次都没赢过，”服部没头没尾地说。

“上周那个案子不是你先看出来的吗，”工藤心不在焉地说，将矿泉水瓶按在胸口，又放下来。

“那算什么，”服部说，“虽然——推理上我们可不分高低啊，工藤。我是说——” 他晃了晃手机。

工藤朝着他露出半月眼，“你还真是在意啊。”

“不在意吗？”服部说，“先别说这俩家伙，就算是和你，唉。”

“到底什么啊！”工藤说，又吸气，“话不讲完很奇怪诶。”

“当初我可想了好久，”服部叼着筷子说，“告白。”

“……” 工藤左右看看，服部挥了挥手，说，“安心啦，没人。”

工藤脸红了，略微往前倾坐，斜睨着他，“为什么突然说起这个。”

“想了好久，”服部重复道，低头挑出一个寿司吃了，“我想终于可以赢一回了，毕竟都大学毕业分开了这么久，你再怎么样也想不到吧，结果你出来应门，用一种推理成功犯人终于认罪的神情看着我，我听见你说了一句 ‘笨蛋’，行吧，又输了。”

“笨~蛋，”工藤气息不匀地说，“大中午的怀什么旧啊！”

服部向后仰去，把腿伸直，看着街边车水马龙，说：“我怎么就学不乖——”

工藤不理他了，挑了一点姜片放在嘴里慢慢嚼着，又叹了口气，服部蹙起眉看过来，工藤耸耸肩，把寿司盒推给他，说：“快点吃，累死。”

“总是这么一副冷淡又看穿一切的样子，”服部嘀咕着说，抓起两颗寿司塞在嘴里，“有时候比白马那家伙还要让人生气。”

“干嘛，要决斗吗，”工藤说，“等一下你自己和他去说吧。”

“说什么？”服部说，“怎么他还要过来？今天有需要他的案子吗？”

“他和我一起出庭啊！专家证人！”工藤说，“昨晚不是和你说过了吗。”

“喔喔，” 昨晚沉迷打电游并没有听见恋人的话的服部十分心虚，“喔……哈哈哈。”

工藤一脸残念地看着他，服部摸着脑袋，又欲盖弥彰地掏出手机看了看群聊，说：“白马那家伙说他马上过来了，会议室见。”

工藤把寿司盒推给他，服部说：“你不吃吗？” 工藤摇摇头，服部又说：“你这样不行啊，早饭你也没吃多少吧，总感觉你又瘦了……”

“烦死了，”工藤说，“你还真的要学白马那家伙做老妈子啊！”

“行行行，”服部说，把几乎完全没动的寿司全部吃了，又一口气把咖啡灌下去，做了个鬼脸。“回去了，工藤名侦探。”

服部随意地搭着工藤的肩，很是哥俩好地往回走，工藤双手插兜看着地面，略有心事的样子，服部晃了晃他的肩：“哎。在为下午出庭的事烦恼吗。”

“嘛……”工藤说，“算是吧。”

街上行人来来往往，一个风风火火的上班族撞到了工藤，服部把他拉过来一点，工藤往里靠了靠，半个身体贴在服部的肩边，继续数人行道上的砖块。两人距离比平时在外面要近多了，服部拿眼偷看他，工藤一脸心不在焉，重新按开手机，划掉群聊一百多条消息提醒，又把手机放回口袋，头也不抬地说：“你再这样偷看下去，明天整个警视厅都会知道你对我有非分之想的。”

“诶？”服部干笑着说，“有吗？”

工藤斜睨着他，面色微红，服部蹙起眉，说：“你出汗了，很热吗？”

“有你这个热血黑鬼在啊~”工藤说，“过去点，真的想上小报头条吗。”

服部挠了挠脸，想了一想，并没有动：“你都和白马那家伙上过好几次头条了，总也该轮到我了吧。”

“……” 工藤面无表情地说，“没有一次是我！别提这个，一提我就 SAN 值狂掉。”

“黑羽那小子，”服部说，“我得和他聊聊。”

工藤不置可否，服部继续碎碎念：“白马那家伙也太可恶了，一遇到这种情况就笑眯眯地说啊我是英国人，装什么假洋鬼子真老外，人家一听到英国就颇为理解地点头，点什么啊！”

两人进了警视厅大楼，一前一后刷卡，又进电梯。电梯里没有人，工藤依旧和服部贴着肩，服部觉得心花怒放，忍不住又扬起唇角。

“有监控，”工藤毫无感情地说，“收起你那个表情。”

服部揉了揉脸，低着头看地面，工藤靠着墙，过了一会儿往下滑了一点，服部抬起头，条件反射地将手撑在对方腰后，工藤没有挣扎，只是转过头来看着他。

“你真的出好多汗，”服部说，“你没事吧？”

“你好吵，”工藤说，“帮我去倒杯水。”

服部撑着他的腰，工藤走出电梯靠着墙，说：“我可能有点感冒了。”

“……” 走廊里人来人往，服部把他扶到空余的会客室里，工藤在沙发上躺下，将手盖过额头。服部蹲在他的身边，平视着他：“你不是说这几天好点了吗？”

“那么显然并没有，”工藤说，“吵死了，水呢？”

服部蹙起眉，注视了他一会儿，将手放在工藤的额头，张了张口，又安静下来，工藤面色不善地看过去，服部最终摇了摇头，说：“我马上回来。”

服部轻轻关上会客室的门，脚步声远去了，工藤躺在沙发上，微微喘气，胸口传来熟悉的抽搐压迫感，额发汗湿了，整个人都很烦躁。工藤看了看手机，黑羽大概是午休结束了，群聊里静悄悄，白马给他单独发的短信，示意自己很快就到，工藤打字回复，然而按键开始游动起来，手也微微发抖，遂放弃。又过了好久，服部还是没有回来，开庭的时间越发近了，工藤焦躁地坐起身，强压着胸口一阵阵的狂跳，打开会客室的门。

午休结束，走廊里几乎没有什么人，工藤抓着胸口往茶水间走，一阵强烈的心悸袭来，工藤背压着墙，双眼无神地喘气，又蜷起身，“呃——”

有人上楼的声音，停顿，脚步声加快，从背后传来，来人转到他的面前，若隐若现的雪松味道，白马搭上他的肩膀，低声说：“工藤君。”

“我没事，”工藤挥了挥手，“你……你上庭证词准备好了吗，可恶——”

工藤弓起背脊，白马不容分说抓着他的手肘，把他带回会客室里，又让他躺回沙发上。

“你认错人了，”工藤强撑着半开玩笑地说，“黑羽那小子会吃醋——呜——”

白马蹙着眉看他，认真的神情。“你还是不要太勉强了，工藤君。”

工藤摇头，微微喘气，白马从包里拿出矿泉水给他，工藤喝了一口，烦躁地说：“服部那家伙去哪里了。”

“是APTX的后遗症吗？”白马语气平稳地说。

工藤点点头，又摆手，说：“习惯了，休息一下就可——呃！”

“需要补充糖分吗？”白马轻声问。“你流了很多汗。”

“别把我……当你家那个小偷，”工藤说，“你把证词……再给我读一遍。”

白马没有动作，工藤抓着胸口看着天花板，控制着呼吸，眼前黑点乱飞，强抗着胸口一波波的冲击，浑浑噩噩中有人把他的腿蜷起来抬高，又把他的头放平。白马的脸出现在他的视线里，神情平静，仿佛在做一件最普通不过的事，工藤嘲讽地看着他，说：“照顾伤员你很有经验啊。”

白马拿出手机简短地按了几个键，说：“你这样下午没法上庭，工藤君。”

“开……开什么玩笑，”工藤说，“好容易才抓住那个连环犯，假如……因为这个原因——”

“你准备好的证词在哪里，”白马说。

工藤一脸烦躁，“我和你负责方向不同，证词角度也不同，你没法代替我，你知道的——少一个专家证人就多一份让他脱罪的机会，你——”

白马把手机放在他的面前，又扶住他的手肘，工藤无奈，强撑着把证词在云盘上找出来发过去，又闭上眼睛。白马按了两下手机，又放回口袋，拿出怀表，伸手按住他的手腕大动脉。

“死不了，”工藤不耐烦地说，“别一个两个都那样看着我。”

白马默数了三十秒，将怀表放回去，并没有对工藤过速的心跳发表意见，而是起身打开会客室的柜子，从里面翻出一条加班时临时过夜用的毛毯，盖在工藤身上。工藤一脸残念地看着他，说：“黑羽会气死的。”

“你太低估黑羽君了，”白马神情平淡地说。“他从来不在认真的事情上出差错。”

工藤的白眼翻到天际，说：“你们还真是——” 又一波袭来，工藤抓着毛毯煎熬，白马又按了几下手机，话筒里传出忙音，于是挂了电话，又从桌面上拿了纸巾给他。工藤擦着汗，在心里把服部按在地上揍了一万三千次，白马的脸一直在他的视线里晃，金发逆光闪出白色的光晕，工藤强撑着喘气，说：“你能不要这么深情地注视我吗，白马侦探。”

白马没有说话，会客室的门终于被撞开了，服部气喘吁吁地进来，跪在工藤身边，手里拿着水，说：“你还好吧？”

“慢……慢死了，”工藤拿着水杯手都在抖，服部帮他扶着，终于把水喝完了，“你在干嘛啊！”

“每分钟心跳一百二十七次，”白马在后面说，“虽说没有达到身体可以支撑的上限，但还是不要太勉强的好。”

“我给灰原打了电话，”服部说，“她说她马上过来。”

“干什么啊——！”工藤抓狂道，挣扎着要坐起来，“不要搞得这么紧张行吗！”

两双手同时把他按回去，工藤惊奇地看着对面两人。

“工藤君，”白马收回手，语气平缓地说，“我一直在关注你的瞳孔反射。你现在血压估计已经低到临界线，假如站起来的话会晕倒的。”

服部一脸焦躁，说：“你也太硬撑了啊，工藤！” 服部用袖子帮他把额头的汗擦干，整张脸都写满了没出息的心疼，工藤看得火大，拍了他一下。

“灰原说你咖啡不能喝太多，”服部不为所动，顺势抓住他的手，又突然想起什么一样从口袋里摸出一粒药，“她说上次她给你的助眠药可以暂缓一下症状，你要不要试试看——”

工藤简直要被一群老妈子搞死，一脸不善地夺过药，看也不看地吞了，白马又把之前的矿泉水瓶递给他，工藤咽下去，躺平，深深皱着眉，又用手臂擦了擦额头。沙发旁两人都不说话，工藤抓狂地说：“别看着我行吗！！”

服部讷讷抓着他的手不放，白马礼貌地侧过身，拉过一把椅子坐下了，服部回过头，说：“抱歉啊白马，工藤这家伙就是这个样子……”

白马毫不在意地笑笑，工藤不耐烦地说：“服部你给我闭嘴。”

服部不说话了，工藤拉过服部的手放在胸前，按压在心脏部位，服部蜷起指尖轻轻摩挲着他，又拨开他汗湿的额发。工藤烦躁地甩甩头，服部收回了手，又凑近一点，把空余的手放在他的肩膀。工藤喘着气，说：“几点了。”

“快一点了，”服部说，“你——”

“还有一个多小时开庭，”工藤坚持说，“我得先洗个澡，换一套衣服。白马，你能开车送我一趟吗？”

“开什么玩笑，”服部说，“你这样连下楼都勉强！”

工藤面色不善地看着他，服部神情复杂，只是抓着他的手，片刻后说：“那我陪你去，我——”

“别这么婆婆妈妈的，”工藤嘲道，“你又不是没见过我这样。”

“见过就不担心吗？”服部说，“上一次你发烧，也是强撑着没和我说，好好地朝我走过来，直挺挺就倒下去，我差点被你吓死！这一次也是，每次我问你你都说没事，我可没有白马这家伙这么变态的注意力——”

白马：“……”

“——你和我说没事，我自然是信你的，”服部继续义愤填膺，“你也太逞强了，稍微示弱一下很难吗？你是觉得我会因为这种原因就看不起你吗？你可是我服部平次选上的对手，你知道这有多难得吗？我既然选定了你，我就是接受你的全部，你为什么还要躲着我，啊工藤？喂工藤？”

关西腔叽里呱啦，工藤精神涣散，两眼发直，说：“吵死了……”

服部微微喘气，又抓住他的手擦了擦眼角，工藤蹙着眉看过来，说：“笨蛋！哭什么！”

“谁哭了！”服部说，“你才是白痴吧！我气的要死！”

“……” 白马冷静地看着这一幕，“诸位，还是不要吵架了吧。”

“你闭嘴！！” 关东关西名侦探同时说，工藤又躺回沙发不停喘气，服部也不停喘气，白马用手撑着桌面，扶着额。

会客室的门又开了，一个人影蹑手蹑脚地倒退进来，关上门，转过身，停住脚步，“……”

“发生了什么……” 黑羽从左看到右，眼睛瞪得滚圆，“白马……？”

服部转过头，一脸惊愕，“你……你怎么来了？你来干嘛？”

工藤艰难地抬起身，又重重躺回去，将手甩过额头，奔溃道：“你们这是来看马戏吗！！！”

白马摇头，起身，说：“你收到我发给你的证词了吗。”

“背下来了，”黑羽说，“交给我没问题。”

工藤：“……”

服部一脸空白地看着他们，过了片刻，福至心灵，差点把工藤的手捏断，说：“对啊！！让黑羽这小子帮你出庭不就行了！！”

“……” 工藤一口老血含在胸口，“服部你是被他们带歪了吧！”

“干嘛不行？”服部急切地说，“啊我觉得可以！What are friends for！”

“别学白马那家伙行吗！”工藤说，“我简直要被你们搞死——”

白马耸耸肩，黑羽凑过来摸了摸他的额头，又掀了掀他的眼皮，工藤一脸烦躁把他的手打掉，黑羽反手摸住他的心跳，五秒后放开，又蹲在沙发前。工藤面色不善地盯着他，黑羽一脸复杂地看回来，说：“尼桑你原来是个病弱属性。”

工藤的 SAN 值狂掉，一巴掌把黑羽的脑袋推开，黑羽叫道：“你这是自毁形象啊！”

“我，”工藤说，“我……”

三个人都看着他，工藤烦躁地看回去，过了半晌，说：“……啧。”

三个人同时松了一口气，黑羽摆着手说，“行了行了这算是同意了。” 服部说：“你就安心等灰原过来给你看看吧工藤，等一下哪里都别去。” 白马拿出车钥匙交给服部：“你们开我的车吧，我和黑羽君可以地铁回去。”

工藤：“……”

助眠药似乎起效了，胸口平稳了一些，倦意袭来，工藤迷迷糊糊地靠着沙发，感觉到服部给他拉了拉毯子。

“工藤这家伙，”服部又轻声对着身后的人说道，“从那个时候开始就这样子。什么[接近我你们都会卷入里面的]，什么[这是我一个人的事]，就像中二少年英雄一样，超级让人受不了——”

“诶，”黑羽的声音，“这样你都喜欢。”

“你这个小鬼懂什么，”服部说。“而且你穿得夜礼服假面一样不也有人喜欢吗。”

黑羽：“……”

片刻静默，想也知道黑羽和白马在眉来眼去，服部叹气的声音，车钥匙放在桌面，咔哒一声。工藤闭着眼睛，说：“黑羽你请假没关系吗。”

“安心啦，”黑羽说，“回家加班啊。”

工藤睁开一只眼睛，黑羽正看着他，片刻后工藤点点头，于是黑羽坐在沙发边的地上盘起腿，又凑近一点：“你认识对方律师吗？法官？案件里有什么细节需要我注意的？”

两人低声交谈，黑羽公事公办起来有一种认真的意味，工藤明显放松下来，流露出疲惫，有一搭没一搭地回答黑羽的问题。黑羽歪着脑袋听着，不时点头，并没有拿出笔记的意思，服部想到这个传说中智商400的小偷，不由得生出一种不情不愿的敬佩。

“还真是有种奇妙的共犯感，”服部喃喃地说。

白马看着手机，发出一个不置可否的单音，服部颇是鸡贼地斜着眼睛看他，“很嫉妒喔。”

白马合上手机，回视他，眉毛动了一下。“这不叫共犯，” 白马说，目光转向正皱眉思索的工藤和一脸专注的黑羽，相似的脸庞上同样认真的神情。“对于我们四个来说的话……”

服部顺着他的目光看过去，又追回来，白马朝着他笑笑，温和又真诚的笑容。

“应该是战友吧。”  
  
  
  


下午，东京地方裁判所。

“你和服部说了什么，”黑羽对着洗手间的镜子按头发，“他那一副被雷劈的神情，差点要和你当场结拜，你行不行啊，你放过平次尼酱吧，尼桑会把你搞死的。”

“……” 白马靠着洗手池冷静地看着他，“工藤君是不会这么思维跳跃的。”

“哦豁，”黑羽打着领带斜着眼睛看他，“你很了解他啊。”

“不如你了解啊，”白马抱着手把脸凑过来，一拍也不慢，“台风天的双生子先生。”

白马的语气凉凉的，眼睛里却是熟悉的暖意，黑羽嘿嘿地笑，肩膀歪过来，整个人差点倾倒，白马准确地扶住他的手肘，无奈地说：“敬业一点，世界第一魔术师先生。”

“少见！”黑羽说，“居然还恭维我。尼桑魅力真大。”

“爱屋及乌？”白马说，又指了指他的后脑勺，黑羽啧了一声，把顽固性翘起来的头发往下按。

“少来，”黑羽说，“明明是你叫我过来，还超级严肃的语气，什么[工藤君需要我们的帮助]，简直被你吓死，以为又有谁被绑架了，诶，年纪大了，折腾不起，你们侦探都一个样。”

白马：“……”

黑羽咬着领带夹，吹毛求疵地对着镜子整理额发，一边继续嘀嘀咕咕吐槽侦探职业的高危性和资本主义灭亡的必然性，白马在边上丝毫不为所动地刷手机，过了一会儿黑羽说：“哎你真不捧场。”

“以我多年对你的了解，”白马拍了拍他的肩，“你不讲完是不会罢休的，黑羽君，而我并没有强吻工藤的爱好。”

黑羽嘴里的领带夹掉了下来，白马随手接住，帮他戴上，又朝着他笑。黑羽的眼睛转了转，凑近了点说：“啊来亲一个，来。”

“……” 白马推开他的脸，黑羽嘻嘻笑着又站回去，对着镜子打量了一下自己，说，“怎么样。”

白马朝他微笑，打开洗手间的门，把[维修中]的牌子移开，又做了一个请的手势，黑羽朝着他眨眨眼，收敛了神情，跨进法庭走廊。

这是一个高调的案件，连续杀人案犯终于落网，法院前挤满了记者，旁观席义愤填膺，隔着木门可以听到法官啪啪敲槌，前序律师呈情似乎一直延迟，白马坐在长椅上，看着对面的墙壁。黑羽坐在他身边，并没有因为在法院而觉得紧张的样子，像工藤一样微微放松地坐着，双手交叉着放在膝上，看着地面。

离预定开始的时间过去了半小时，一个工作人员跑过来，万分抱歉地对他们鞠躬，又把他们带到等候室里。一番客气的寒暄和相互鞠躬过后，工作人员拆开一箱矿泉水示意他们稍安勿躁，又把门带上。

黑羽几乎是同时长长出了一口气，环视房间，确认没有监控后拉松领带，说：“你们侦探真是太闷了。”

“真不容易，”白马说，“超过黑羽君平常记录两倍还有余。”

“你平时都不和工藤聊天的吗？”黑羽说，“我一直等你挑起话题，结果你就直愣愣地坐在那里。”

“……” 白马怔了一下，说，“在法庭的话不会。”

“真是的，”黑羽嘀咕着，“每天说着要和工藤聊聊，结果根本就没有嘛。”

“……” 白马略是好笑地挑起眉，“你好像很失望的样子。”

黑羽扭着眉毛挑衅地看他，白马一脸复杂地看过去，对方终于想起自己正在扮演角色，把眉毛放平了，又忍不住嘀咕：“赶鸭子上架，一点心理准备都没有。”

等候室里只有他们两人，黑羽穿着工藤招牌的深蓝色西装，头发理得一丝不苟，对着窗户间隔性地锻炼工藤的高冷表情和半月眼，看上去就像个智障，白马注视着他，忍不住扬起唇角。

“哎呀又笑什么，”黑羽说。

“难得和黑羽君一起出席这种场合，”白马说。“合法二人组。”

“结果不还是违法吗，”黑羽说。“啊别提了。我这个三代良民被逼上贼船，今早的我绝对想不到下午会在这里干这档子违法乱纪的事情……收起你那个表情，战友。”

白马笑着看他，毫不掩饰赞赏的神情，黑羽面色微红，说：“干嘛。”

“从不在认真的事情上出差错，”白马重复道。“黑羽君其实是一个又温柔又可靠的人呢。”

“啊好恶心，”黑羽说，“别乱给我加人设行吗。”

白马依旧朝着他笑，于是黑羽的耳尖也红了，眼睛转过一圈，又按住自己的面部肌肉揉搓。

“烦死，”黑羽说，“受够你们这群侦探了。”

白马站在原地没有动作，只是注视着他，黑羽觉得好像对话里少了点什么，习惯性地想去抓头发，手硬生生顿住，突然福至心灵，说：“你是真的好不习惯我这个变装吧哈哈哈哈！”

白马嘴角抽搐，说：“大概有一星期无法直视工藤君了。”

黑羽露出牙齿凑过去，白马神情复杂地将头往后仰，黑羽一只手撑住他的腰，白马好笑地往后退，黑羽朝他挑眉，将空余的手覆过白马的眼睛，说：“嘘。”

两人呼吸交错，熟悉的雪松充斥鼻腔，黑羽停在咫尺之间，感觉着手掌下颤动的睫毛，白马停顿了半秒，唇角扬起，略为前倾。熟练又亲昵的吻，像是情人之间确认彼此的招呼，片刻后黑羽笑起来，手依旧覆盖在他的眼睛上，往后站了一点。

黑羽把手收回，白马依旧闭着眼睛，片刻后睁开，又闭上，再睁开。黑羽朝着他挤眼睛，白马神情复杂地说：“现在起码一个月无法直视工藤君了。”

黑羽哧哧地笑，白马颇是无奈地看着他，黑羽心情不错，又对着窗户整头发。外面乱哄哄的，似乎休庭了十分钟，黑羽看上去很想在沙发上躺下来，又碍于自己的身份和变装不得不作罢，只得靠在沙发上，膝盖贴着白马，有一搭没一搭地刷手机。

白马看着他，细数着每一个属于黑羽的小动作，黑羽在思考的时候会下意识地用小指敲打手机壳，有话想说而还在思考的时候喜欢单手把手机抛上抛下，打字的时候会快速切换双语键盘，想到什么事情时脚尖会点两下地，注意到对方的眼神的时候耳朵会动一下。

“又看我，”黑羽头也不抬地说。“你这样真的很变态哎。”

“在看你的破绽，”白马说。“以便提出建设性批评意见。”

黑羽斜睨着他，“你觉得我在外人面前会有破绽吗。”

白马朝他弯起唇角，黑羽啧了一声，转了转眼睛，又用肩膀推他一下，“你够了啊。”

敲门声响起，黑羽迅速滑到沙发另一头，一个礼貌的距离，工作人员探进头来，说：“工藤君，白马君，马上轮到你们了。”

白马点点头，工作人员又关上门，黑羽站起身扣上西装扣子，十指翻飞地打领带，打完了又凑到白马面前，白马给他整了整领结，拉正。黑羽最后又按了按头发，吸了一口气，扑克脸。

白马温柔地注视着他，黑羽从嘴角里说：“别这么看着我，会破功的。”

白马笑起来。

“你不也有你的扑克脸吗，”黑羽说。“快快酝酿一下感情，白马阁下。”

白马继续看了他几秒，嘴角的弧度变换了一下，眼里熟悉的温柔淡去，多了一点不可捉摸的玩味和疏离，白马退后一步，对他礼貌地点点头。黑羽同样用 KID 的扑克脸注视着他，唇角慢慢扬起一个藐视众生的笑，用赞赏的语气说：“我的大侦探。”

等候室的门开了，两人相视一眼，白马绅士地做了一个请的动作，从各个方面来看都无懈可击的工藤礼貌地对他颌首，关东名侦探双手插兜，和白马一前一后，进入法庭。  
  
  
  
  


米花町2段21号B。

“第一，不要总是熬夜，”灰原面无表情地说，“第二，熬夜不要光喝黑咖啡。第三，喝了黑咖啡哪怕没有胃口也得吃点东西，低血糖会引发你的后遗症，江户川君。”

工藤一脸残念：“早知道吃了白马那家伙的巧克力就好了啊……”

服部从外面进来，拎着两个购物袋，重重放在床上，各种巧克力甜点蛋糕滚了一床，服部说：“绝对不会让你再发生这种事情啊，工藤！”

工藤：“……”

灰原露出半月眼，凑到他面前，凉凉地说：“你们不会是晚上太激烈了才会熬夜的吧。”

“有关系吗？”服部很是茫然地说，“不是说没关系吗？”

“什么啊！”工藤抓狂道，“服部你给我闭嘴！”

“大~色狼，”灰原说，“活该。”

工藤一脸生无可恋地看着天花板，服部又端了一碗面条来，工藤说：“不吃。”

“吃点，”服部说，“不都说了你要补充糖分。”

“白马那家伙都没你那么啰嗦！”工藤说，“不吃。”

服部不为所动地凑过来，“吃点嘛。”

“不吃！”

“吃点啦……”

灰原冷静地说：“我走了。”

工藤长叹一口气，拿过面碗，吸溜吸溜吃起来，特别柯南的神情，过了片刻努嘴说：“酱油。”

服部认命地起身，走到房门口看了看灰原，灰原说：“怎么，这时候想起遵医嘱了。”

服部摸着头，嘀嘀咕咕地凑过去，说：“那个……真的有关系吗？”

灰原一脸面瘫地看着他，服部干笑几声，工藤差点把筷子捏断，“你适可而止一点啊！”

“酱油酱油。” 服部脚下开溜，灰原把面瘫脸转向工藤，工藤一脸 SAN 值清空地看回去，张了张口，败下阵来。

“你当初打电话和我说你和服部在一起了，”灰原面无表情地说，“我还以为解药把你脑子烧坏了。”

“呵呵！” 工藤拿碗喝汤，“搞不好真的是呢！”

“现在看来，”灰原继续道，完全忽略对面的柯南式吐槽，“倒是挺般配的。”

“……” 工藤放下碗，严肃地说：“你中考考完了吗？东大医学系还读吗？社团活动参加了吗？”

灰原：“……”

服部拿着酱油回来了，看见灰原和工藤互相无声地用半月眼攻击，觉得这幕似曾相识又滑稽，于是说：“你俩倒是一直玩的不错啊。”

工藤：“……”

垫底的搞笑艺人来了，万年冰冷的十七岁少女笑了一笑，服部很是惊愕，下意识后退了一步。工藤简直丢脸丢到大西洋，不耐烦地说：“酱油！”

服部把酱油递给他，灰原又恢复那个冰冷不可接近的样子，说：“我真的走了。”

工藤点点头，灰原又说：“这解药我当初花好大功夫才研究出来，别死的太快，知道吗。”

“知道了——”工藤拉着长音说，“老母亲——”

灰原的嘴角动了动，往门口走，服部下意识给她让道，又看了看工藤。工藤低着头往碗里加酱油，头也不抬地说：“喂灰原。”

灰原停下脚步，一只手插着兜，微微侧头，工藤抓了抓头发，说：“谢啦。”

服部从左看到右，面前的少女露出略带嘲讽的笑容，眼神却柔和了许多，嘴角弯起一个弧度，说：“别死啊。”

“你也是，”工藤斜着眼睛说，“要记得好好做值日哦。”

灰原摔门走了，服部一脸问号地坐回床边，工藤吸溜吸溜吃面条，吃完了把面碗豪气干云地一放。服部看着他，狐疑地说：“总感觉你又赢了一局。”

“当~然，”工藤说，又斜睨着他，“你也是真在意啊，个人输赢记录仪先生。”

服部爬上床，长手长脚地攀过工藤，工藤推着他，说：“你就不能从另一边上床吗！”

服部一边笑一边躲，折腾了半天终于找到了舒服的姿势，靠在床头板上伸出手把工藤揽过来，又从购物袋里翻出一板巧克力递过去，工藤不耐烦地推开，“我警告你啊，别把我当黑羽那小子行吗。”

服部挠了挠脸，说：“其实白马那家伙还挺有经验的。”

“什么经验啊！”工藤说，“你是白痴吗！”

“哦豁你现在很有力气了啊，”服部说，“明明刚才一副随时要随风飘去的样子，是想博得我的同情吗？”

“同情……”工藤嘴角抽动，又揪起眉毛，“刚才莫名其妙就哭出来的人是谁啊？”

“哭个头！”服部说，“我被你气死！你没看到我进来时候白马那个表情，超严肃的！连那个假洋鬼子都正经起来，我以为你是真的要完蛋了！啊真是气死！”

“所以都说了根本不用这么紧张吧，”工藤说，“你们一个两个的，真是！”

“谁让你的话根本不可信啊！”服部说，“明明就坚持不住了还要硬撑着，真把自己当少年漫主角啊！现在也是以前也是，依赖一下朋友会死吗！依赖一下我会死吗！”

“吵死了！”工藤说，“你给我差不多一点！”

工藤一脸不善地抓过手机，点开群聊，没好气地输入[没死]，点击发送，想了想又写上[勿念]，发送，把手机扔在一边，过了两秒，又捡回来，键入[谢了]，看了屏幕半分钟，重重点击发送。

“……” 目睹了这一幕的服部说，“你可真够可以的。”

工藤两眼发直，往后一靠，差点撞到床头，服部一脸受够了的表情把他按过来，工藤扭来扭去找不到一个舒服的位置，往服部腿上一踢，说：“下来点。”

服部往下躺了一点，工藤翻个身，侧趴在床上，手肘垫着脸，找了个满意的姿势，服部单手撑着头，从后面探过脸来看他，工藤不耐烦地抓住对方空余的手，拉过来盖在肩上。几秒后，服部调整了个姿势，靠紧了一点，手往下移了一点，隔着薄薄的家居服贴着他的胸口，暖意包裹全身，工藤慢慢放松下来。

服部近距离地打量着他，颇有点讪讪的意思，工藤等了一会儿，说：“你认输啦。”

“啊？”服部说，气息撩动着他的头发，“啥？”

“笨~蛋，”工藤嘲道，又把服部的手拿起来看了看，“你怎么就那么黑。”

“……” 又输一局的服部一脸莫名其妙，“你早就知道啊？”

“你可真是白痴的要死，”工藤无聊地说，“想赢我，等上一百年吧。”

“……”

原本松松握着的手突然加重了力道，工藤颇是惊讶地回过头，看见服部用一种少见的严肃神情盯着他，仿佛得到了重要的推理线索一般，英气的眉微微蹙起，眼睛亮的像是星。

“喂，”服部说，认真的神情，举起两人相握的手。“那可说好了啊，工藤。”

“……”

服部注视着他，并没有什么过多意味的眼神，简单又坚定的宣言，像是阐述世界上最基础不过的真理一样，工藤抓了抓头发，脸红了。

“真是的，”工藤说。“结果还是让你赢了一局啊。”

服部朝着他挑起一边眉毛，脸上的笑容逐渐扩大，工藤觉得周遭的温度仿佛都高了一点，于是说：“适可而止一点啊，见好就收听说过没有。”

“好好，”服部说，“不说话。”

服部抵着他的侧脸，又凑过来吻他，工藤被吻得心烦意乱，整个人都像泡在温泉里，服部又蹭着他的额头，工藤啧了一声。“你可真是个笨蛋。”

“是是，”服部说，又笑着吻了吻他的眉角。“我也一样呐——”  
  
  
  


傍晚，东京地方裁判所。

黑羽站在洗手间镜子前把头发弄乱，又把属于工藤的名牌摘下，随手放到口袋里。白马靠着洗手池按手机，似乎还没有从庭上氛围里脱离出来，全身上下散发着礼貌疏离又淡漠的气场，黑羽瞥了他一眼。

“黑羽君好像有话要说的样子，”白马头也不抬地道。

“啊。”黑羽心不在焉地说。“白马侦探的扑克脸也很厉害啊。”

黑羽想起法庭上，白马面对辩方律师尖锐又略带嘲讽的眼神，略显傲慢又有礼有节的答话，不慌不忙的语气，那种挥之不去的压迫感，不由得心有戚戚焉，想起十年前画廊里第一次见面，白马居高临下地看着他，说：你迟到了。

微小的叹息从唇间逃逸，身边堪称变态的注意力转过来，黑羽甩了甩头，把领带解开，西装外套脱下，露出里面的衬衫，又松松挽起袖口。白马的目光追随着他，黑羽通过镜子注视着对方暖褐色的眼眸，痞痞地弯起半边唇角，说：“我帅吗。”

白马：“……”

黑羽噗哧哧地笑，又继续变装，把所有属于工藤的细节全部拆下来，放进袋子里，装好，在衬衫外套上薄毛衣，把手机壳上属于自己的白马送的小挂件挂回去，又将手机在手里抛了一圈。白马始终通过镜子注视着他，黑羽抬起头，两人目光相汇，白马朝着他笑笑，说：“很帅。”

“……” 黑羽脸红了，颇为不自然地避开对面的眼神，白马像是习惯了他这副反应一般，毫不在意地耸耸肩，神情仿佛在说[你知道我是对的]，又转过身，靠着洗手池开始按手机。

黑羽慢条斯理地整着头发，拿眼偷看白马，白马微皱着眉处理工作邮件，打字的时候按键准确，几乎没有多余的动作，脸上并没有多少表情，只有在看到对方特别出格的错误的时候才会嘴角微微往下抿一抿，黑羽叹了一口气。

“想什么呢，”白马头也不抬地说，“黑羽君。”

“那家伙怎么样了，”黑羽说。

白马点开群聊，片刻后说：“根据发言记录来看是完全恢复了。”

黑羽心不在焉地点点头，白马注视着他，说：“但这不是黑羽君在想的事情吧。”

“不是吗？”黑羽说，“尼桑会伤心的，我那么关心他。”

白马没有回答，只是微微侧过头看他，黑羽把后脑的头发抓乱，洗手，擦干，白马丝毫没有转移注意力的迹象，于是黑羽撑着洗手台，低着头，又叹了一口气。

“就是在想。”黑羽低声嘟哝着，“你从来不那样看我，真是太好了。”

温暖的指尖熟捻地抚上他的侧脸，黑羽歪过头，看见白马朝着他弯起唇角，熟悉的神情。黑羽注视着对方笑意温柔的眼眸，从不掩饰赞赏意味的目光，专注得仿佛全世界只有他一个人，觉得全身回暖，又莫名委屈，于是吸了吸鼻子，又转了一圈眼睛。

“干什么，”白马略是好笑地说，“一副受欺负的样子。”

“要是有朝一日我坐在辩方席，”黑羽说，“你也是今天这个样子，可怕，再加上个工藤，完蛋，肯定牢底坐穿。”

白马很是惊奇地看着他，黑羽说完话就觉得后悔了，颇是窘迫，于是抓着袋子说：“走啦走啦，我要吃天妇罗压惊，让尼桑请客啊，他好点没有。”

白马注视着他，黑羽走到洗手间门口，停了下来，调整了一下表情，回过头，然而视线里白马并没有露出想象中令人肉麻的神情，双手撑着洗手池，只是平常地看着他。

“工藤君我是不知道，”白马说，“但我作为家属肯定是需要回避的吧。”

“……” 黑羽茫然地看着他，“……哦。”

白马招手示意他回来，黑羽满脑子空白，下意识地又站回去，白马伸手把他的衬衫领子从毛衣里拉出来，又漫不经心地说：“工藤大概会给你一个辩诉交易。”

“？” 黑羽说，“你们还真考虑过啊！”

白马的眼睛里又多了点笑意，说：“届时就真的需要和工藤君聊聊了。如果一切顺利，大概会让你做搜查二科的线人顾问，给中森警官无偿打工吧。”

“？？？” 黑羽满头问号，“考虑得那么详细？喂喂……”

“尽管我会尽我所能不让这种情况发生，尤其在你父亲的案件依旧悬而未决的时候。”白马接着说，像是谈论天气，“我相信工藤也是。”

黑羽一脸空白地看着他，白马微微侧过头，神情自然，仿佛在说一件最普通不过的事。

“但是。”

白马的指节缓缓地敲击着大理石台面，注视着他，暖褐色的瞳眸里带着轻松的笑意，意味昭然，像是私密的情话，又像是忠诚的誓言。

“对所有不可抗外力保持警惕，并事先尽可能地考虑所有退场方式是一个合格的共犯应有的觉悟，”白马温柔地说，“不是吗，Partner。”

黑羽怔怔地看着他，白马朝着他弯起唇角，将手揽过他的腰，近距离地看着他，熟悉的温柔致死的眼神，和庭上判若两人，黑羽的耳边轰鸣，像是听到苏格兰的海风。

“很惊讶吗。”白马说，“低估我啊，黑羽君。”

“……” 黑羽吸了口气，说：“并没有觉得你刑法修得很好。”

“黑羽君倒是修得不错？”白马说，“并没有因为家属而跳起来反驳，难得。”

“没说什么家属啊！”黑羽条件反射地说，“叫爸爸。”

白马弯起眼睛，黑羽的反击实属多年来养成的习惯，说完后依旧一脸空白地看着对面。白马抱了他一会儿，又伸手在他眼前打两个响指，说：“醒一醒，下班了。”

“我需要提一点建设性批评意见，”黑羽两眼发直地说。

白马笑起来，“真的想看？在我电脑里，文件夹的名字叫应急方案，密码你知道的。”

“……” 黑羽终于回过神来，露出一种[果然还是很变态]的神情，“怎么还不止一个吗？”

白马笑而不语，黑羽的眼睛转了一圈，白马直起身，接过他手中的袋子，一只手绅士地贴着他的后腰，说：“下班。”

法院前门堵满了记者，闪光灯此起彼伏，黑羽随手从袋子里掏出一顶帽子扣在白马头上，说：“这边这边。” 白马跟着他下楼梯，跨越草坪，横穿过图书馆，最后从一间中国餐厅的厨房后门出来，大街上车来车往，没有一个人注意到他们的出现，不远处亮着地铁站的灯牌。

“令人赞叹，”白马由衷地说，“无论几次都是。”

白马把帽子还给身边的人，黑羽正眺望着不远处的皇宫，随手接了，塞进袋里，突然说：“不对。”

白马转过头，黑羽同样回过头来看他，依旧是一脸空白，“你怎么办？”

白马挑起眉，黑羽继续说：“你如果需要回避，那干脆认罪得了，你觉得裁判员会相信你作为一个横行警视厅一二三科的侦探的无罪声明吗？天啦，白马，你刑法修得真不行啊，交给尼桑吧。”

“……” 白马冷静地看着他，“如果我没记错的话工藤在大学里修的是法医学。你还是希望不要有用到他专业知识的一天吧，黑羽君。”

黑羽将双手背在脑后，斜睨着他，“喔~相比之下你可真是天天用到专业知识啊，国际刑法兼犯罪心理学双修的白马大侦探。”

白马笑笑，没有反驳，黑羽继续往前走，嘴里叼着一片不知从哪里捋来的草叶，少年般的姿态，令人想起十年前放学后的夏天，黑羽用同样的姿势走在前面，拉着长音说[我不是基德啦要我讲多少遍]，又回过头来看他，[把你那本子收起来！不要一个人自说自话就下结论啊，喂！]

“啧，烦死，”二十七岁的黑羽说，“不要一个人就做决定啊。”

白马笑起来，黑羽像是感觉到他的思绪，把草叶扔了，略是好笑地用肩膀推了他一下，白马回手稳住他的身形，顺势凑在他的耳边。

“最终抓住你的人不还是我吗，”白马说。

“怎么你还想减刑吗，”黑羽斜睨着他，“挂科了啊。”

“肯定牢底坐穿啊，”白马用轻松的语气说，“黑羽君会想我吗。”

“没那个空，”黑羽说，“怎么你觉得给中森大叔打工会很轻松吗。”

“也不要忘记给我送牢饭吧，”白马说，沉痛的神情，“毕竟共犯一场。”

黑羽一脸残念地看着他，白马嘴角上扬，又说：“或者你来劫狱我们浪迹天涯也行。”

“什么啊！”黑羽说，“你小说看太多了吧！没人愿意看到那种场面的，白马少爷！”

“你养我啊，”白马凉凉地说。

“废话，”黑羽说，“真要浪迹天涯你能干嘛？耍帅能吃吗？”

“感动，”白马说，“黑羽君做逃犯也不忘夸我帅。”

“重点不是我养你吗！”黑羽抓狂道，“稍微有点觉悟行吗！”

“真的感动，”白马说，“黑羽君终于学会对我负责了。”

“向来都很负责吧！”黑羽怒道，“怎么你还有意见吗！”

“太~感动了，”白马弯起眼睛，“黑羽君当众深情告白，我收下了。”

“可恶——！”黑羽抓着头发往前快走了两步，“我回去了！你——”

白马很是惊奇地看着他，黑羽用同样惊奇的眼神看回去，意识到自己在三言两语间被拐回十年前放学后的例行项目，忘记了昔日的同学今日正和他同居，于是倍为尴尬，一脸空白，两眼变成圆点。白马看了他一会儿，嘴角动了动，慢慢上扬，黑羽的脸红起来，说：“你闭嘴。”

“啊~，”白马丝毫不为所动地说，愉悦又满足的语气，“果然还是只有我能让黑羽君恢复出厂设置啊。”

“你够了啊！”黑羽说，“不还是得靠我养吗！稍微拿出一点寄人篱下的态度来啊！”

白马促狭地看着他，“并不知道那是什么态度，黑羽君不如示范一下。”

“……” 黑羽一脸面瘫，“你好麻烦，不想养了，捐给尼桑。”

白马笑起来，黑羽斜睨着他，嘴角往上扬了扬。

晚高峰的地铁站人山人海，两人排队进站，刷卡，人潮涌动着将他们推到电梯前，黑羽站在前面，白马贴着他的后背，熟悉的温暖的体温，黑羽又转过头来。

“喂，”黑羽说，抬了抬下颚。

下行电梯口吹来暖风，黑羽的头发扬动，像是天台上的魔术师卸下了伪装，幼蓝的眼眸注视着他，脱去了少年稚气的，认真而沉静的神情，一个不需要开口的问题，和十年间从未需要询问的答案。

“当然，”白马说。“一直。”

黑羽朝着他弯起眼睛，又动了动手，双指夹着刚用完的 SUICA 卡，放到白马的胸口口袋里。白马注视着他，伸手入袋，再抽出来时地铁卡已经变成了一张质地精美的纸卡，熟悉的 KID 预告函的材质，却没有任何文字，雪白的卡片上贴着一片四叶草，叶脉纹路分明，一个简单的字母，像是一个微笑。

[K]

白马放下卡片，弯起唇角。

黑羽单手插兜站在低他一格的电梯台阶上，仰头看着他，等到他赞叹的目光，又得意地笑了笑，耸起半边肩膀。白马将卡片放回胸口，黑羽转过身，头也不回地举起一只手，双指勾了勾。

“回家啦，”黑羽说。“我的大侦探。”  
  
  
  


END


End file.
